swsefandomcom-20200215-history
KotORCG Prestige Classes
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prestige Classes enable characters to specialize by gaining new Talents and abilities unavailable to other Heroic Classes. Prestige Classes allow players to develop their characters around specific concepts, roles, or character types. Prestige Classes are optional, and the Gamemaster has the final say on which, if any, are allowed in the campaign. All Prestige Classes are suitable for player or Gamemaster use. To qualify for a Prestige Class, a character must meet all prerequisites, including story factors and statistical requirements. Players and Gamemasters should work together to generate adventures and storylines that allow a player to take advantage of these Prestige Classes. New Talents for Existing Prestige Classes This chapter features three new Prestige Classes suitable for an Old Republic Campaign and also includes several new Talent Trees for existing Prestige Classes. Like those new Talent Trees for Heroic Classes (Jedi, Noble, Scoundrel, Scout, Soldier) in Heroic Traits, any character taking a level in the designated Prestige Class that would normally grant the Talent can take one of these Talents. Even though a Prestige Class description might not mention these Talent Trees specifically, they are considered to be a part of the list of suitable Talent Trees for that Prestige Class. For example, in the description of Talents granted to the Elite Trooper Prestige Class that appear in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook, the text states that a character can choose Talents from the Weapon Master Talent Tree, the Commando Talent Tree, or the Camouflage Talent Tree. This chapter presents the Mandalorian Warrior Talent Tree for the Elite Trooper, which is considered to be on the list of Talent Trees for the Elite Trooper just like the other three. Any Talent that relies on a character's Class Level considers the levels of all Classes that have access to that Talent cumulative. However, none of the new Talent Trees granted to Heroic Classes in Heroic Traits are added to the list of approved Talent Trees for that Prestige Class unless specifically noted in that Talent Tree's description. Though the Elite Trooper has access to the Commando Talent Tree of the Soldier Heroic Class, they do not gain access to the Rocket Jumper Talent Tree even though it is considered a Soldier Talent Tree. New Talents for existing Talent Trees are treated no differently from any other Talent in that Tree. New Prestige Class Talents This section features three new Prestige Classes suitable for an Old Republic Campaign and also includes several new Talent Trees for existing Prestige Classes. Elite Trooper * New Mandalorian Warrior Talent Tree Force Adept * New Talents: Force Item Talent Tree ** Primitive Block ** Force Throw Gunslinger * New Talent: Gunslinger Talent Tree ** Mobile Attack (Pistols) Jedi Knight * New Talents: Duelist Talent Tree ** Improved Riposte ** Improved Redirect * New Jedi Battlemaster Talent Tree * New Jedi Shadow Talent Tree * New Jedi Watchman Talent Tree Sith Apprentice * New Talents: Sith Talent Tree ** Affliction ** Dark Healing Field ** Drain Force ** Sith Alchemy New Prestige Classes The following new Prestige Classes are available in The Old Republic Era. In later Eras of Play, the Gladiator is less common, and most often found in systems outside direct Imperial control.